


Wanting

by flickawhip



Series: SecurityWolf - Lisa/Flick [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lisa wants her girlfriend...AU





	Wanting

“Hey...”

Flick’s words are cut off the second her back hits the office wall, her smirk almost light even as she stares at Lisa, her lips soon caught by Lisa’s. She responds openly, moaning softly into the kiss and pulling Lisa closer, not caring that the door is still open, she kisses back hotly, shutting the door only when she needs air, locking them both in before kissing Lisa again. 

“You are such a needy girl sometimes babe...”

Lisa almost smirks at her words.

“You submit every time.”

“I do.”

Flick admits softly, moaning softly at Lisa’s spank.

“Still into it.”


End file.
